Po
Po, eigentlich Kleiner Lotus ist ein Hauptcharakter aus der kompletten Kung Fu Panda Franchise. Zudem ist er der Legendäre Drachenkrieger. Allgemeines Po ist trotz seines Aufstiegs vom Suppenmacher-Lehrling bei seinem Adoptivvater Mr. Ping zur Ausbildung zum Legendären Drachenkrieger bei Meister Shifu, noch immer der einfache, bescheidene Panda-Bär wie früher. Als absoluter Kung Fu-Fan beherrscht Po zuerst nur die grundlegenden Kung Fu-Bewegungen (Kung Fu Panda & Kung Fu Panda 2). Dies ändert sich jedoch in Kung Fu Panda 3, wo er das Kung Fu in Perfektion beherrscht und den Panda-Stil erweckt. Dennoch bestaunt und bewundert er immer wieder die Kung Fu-Künste seiner Helden, der Furiosen Fünf. Geschichte 'Die Geheimnisse der Furiosen Fünf' In die Geheimnisse der Furiosen Fünf hat Po eine eher nebensächliche Rolle. Meister Shifu übergibt Po seinen neuen Schülern und hat die Aufgabe, Ihnen die wahre Bedeutung des Kung Fus zu erklären. Während Meister Shifu Po voll und ganz seiner neuen Aufgabe überlässt, erzählt der Panda, den noch sehr jungen Schülern, mithilfe der Geschichten der Furiosen Fünf und ihren Weg zum Kung Fu, die wahre Bedeutung dessen. So erkennen die Schüler, dass Kung Fu nicht nur eine Kampfsportart ist, sondern wesentlich mehr. 'Kung Fu Panda' Po träumte nachts davon mit seinen Helden den Furiosen Fünf in die Schlacht zu ziehen, neben Ihnen zu kämpfen und mit Ihnen zu chillen. Doch die Realität, sah bei dem dicken Panda, leider doch anders aus. Er arbeitete bei seinem Adoptivvater im Nudelrestaurant. Während Po seinem Vater verschwieg, Kung Fu- -Krieger zu werden, konnte Mr. Ping nur von seinen Nudeln bzw. seiner "g''e''heimen''" Zutat Nudelsuppe reden und davon, dass Po eines Tages die geheime Zutat erfahren würde. thumb|left|200pxEines Tages verkündete der Großmeister Oogway, des Jade Palasts, das es Zeit wäre den großen Drachenkrieger zu erwählen. Po ließ sich diese Chance, seine Helden und den Drachenkreiger live zu sehen, nicht entgehen und machte sich sofort zu dem Palast auf. Nach seinem beschwährlichen Kampf mit den tausenden von Stufen, die zum Palast führen, stand Po vor dem nächsten Problem. Die Tore schlossen sich bereits und Po musste sein Einfallsreichtum nutzen um in den Palast zu gelagen und somit die Wahl des Drachenkrieger mit zu erleben. Nach ein paar schief gegangenen Versuchen, baute sich Po einen mit Feuerwerksraketen betriebenen Stuhl. Während die Lunte brannte, kam sein Vater die Stufen empor und versuchte die Lunte sofort zu löschen. Po unterbrach den Versuch und erklärte seinem Vater, dass sein Herz für Kung Fu, und nicht für Nudeln schlägt. Nach einer kleinen Fehlzündung flog Po mitsamt den Stuhl in die Höhe, landete jedoch unsanft zwischen den Furiosen Fünf und Meister Oogway, der gerade im Begriff war den Drachenkrieger zu kühren. Ernennung zum Drachenkrieger thumb|200px|Tigress geschockt und Po verwundert über die Drachenkrieger-WahlMeister Oogway erkannte, dass Schicksal des jungen Panda-Bären und ernannte Ihn, was erst als Zufall zu deuten war, zum Drachenkrieger. Während die Furiosen Fünf und besonders Meister Shifu von dieser Ernennung geschockt waren, wurde Po, mithilfe einer Trage und 4 halbstarken Schweinen, in das Innere des Jade-Palasts, genauer in die Halle der Helden, getragen. Währenddessen rannte Meister Shifu, der es immernoch nicht glauben konnte, geschockt zu Meister Oogway, und fragte diesen, ob er sich nicht geirrt habe. Dieser bestätigte jedoch, dass er sich nicht geirrt habe. Die 4 Träger warfen Po unsanft zu den Boden, daraufhin schloss sich auch schnell das Tor und Po konnte nicht fassen wo er gerade war. Er blickte um sich und fühlte sich wie ein kleines Kind im Süßigkeitenladen. Er rannte von einem Artefakt/Kampfutensil, die zu Ehren der alten gefallenen Meister in der Halle der Helden ausgestellt sind, zum anderen. Als er jedoch die Legendäre Urne der Flüsternden Krieger erblickte, beendigte er seine Erkundungstour. Während Po sich die Geschichte über die Urne erzählt, erklingt eine Stimme. Vorerst dachte der Panda, dass diese Stimme aus der Urne komme, danach erkannte er jedoch Meister Shifu der hinter ihm, beim Mondbrunnen, stand. Meister Shifu musterte den jungen dicken Panda Bären aus und versuchte ihm bereits jetzt zu überzeugen, dass er nicht der wahre Drachenkrieger war. Doch Po lies nicht locker und so gingen die beiden in die Trainingshalle, wo die Furiosen Fünf gerade fleißig am trainieren waren. Shifu wollte Po in die 4 Teilige Trainingsarena bitten, doch dieser verwehrte und wollte bei Level 0 anfangen. Während Shifu ihm klarmachen wollte, dass es kein Level-0 gab entdeckte er eine große Gummi Trainings- Puppe. Er bot den Meister an, dass er mit dieser anfangen sollte und Shifu stieg auf dieses Angebot ein. Nun thumb|left|200pxversammelten sich die Furiosen Fünf um die 2 und wollten Po's Kraft miterleben. Pos erster eher sanfter Schlag überzeugte Shifu kaum, so schlug Po mit all seiner Kraft zu, doch die Gummi Puppe wankte erst nach hinten und schlug dann nach vorne und traf Po mit voller Wucht. Daraufhin landete Po direkt in der Trainingsarena. Er durchlief unbeabsichtigt alle 4 Bereiche dieser Arena und wurde auf das übelste, von den Trainingsgeräten, verprügelt bzw. beim letzten Bereich auch stark Verbrannt. Später am Abend gingen die Furiosen Fünf, mit Zeng, in die Studenten Baracke und lästerten über Po. Dieser war jedoch nur wenige Schritte hinter Ihnen entfernt und fühlte sich daraufhin sehr gekränkt. Er kam später bei der Baracke an und versuchte den laut-knirschenten Weg zu seinem Zimmer zu durchqueren. Er bewegte sich ganz vorsichtig brach dann aber in den Boden ein. Stand schnell wieder auf, landete dann aber bei Meister Crane im Zimmer. Während Crane versuchte Po aus seinen Zimmer zu bekommen, konnte der Panda nur von den unglaublichen Heldentaten von Crane und dern Furiosen Fünf erzählen. Doch er begriff daraufhin, dass Crane seine Ruhe haben wollte und verließ das Zimmer kurz darauf. Er drehte sich um und Meisterin Tigress schlug ihre Zimmertür auf. Sie machte Po klar, dass er nicht hier her gehört und das er verwinden solle. Später am Abend stand Po beim heiligen Pfirsichbaum der himmlischen Weisheit und während er die Pfirsiche in sich hinein stopfte kam Meister Oogway. Er machte Po klar, dass er in der Gegenwart lebene und an sich glauben sollte. thumb|200pxAm nächsten Morgen kam Meister Shifu zu der Studenten Baracke und war wenig verwundert als Po nicht in seinem Zimmer war. Er hat gehofft, dass der Panda Bär aufgeben würde. Doch als er dann in den Outdoor Trainingsbereich, der vor der eigentlichen Trainingshalle liegt, ankam war er erstaunt, denn Po trainierte bereits den Spagat. Zumindest versuchte er es. Doch er kam einfach nicht mehr auf, und so musste Crane ihm helfen. Meisterin Tigress zeigte Po dann wie ein richtiger Spagat funktionierte, so ward Shifu 2 hölzerne Platten in die Luft und Tigress sprang und zerschlug sie in der Luft mit einem mehr als perfekten Spagat. Daraufhin wollte Meister Shifu, Po zum gehen überreden und ließ die Furiosen Fünf, außer Meisterin Tigress, gegen ihn kämpfen. Doch er gab nicht auf und So kämpfte der Meister persönlich gegen den dicken Panda Bären. Doch auch nachdem Po von Shifu fertig gemacht wurde, gab er immer noch nicht auf. So warf Shifu in die Stufen des Jade Palasts hinunter. Am nächsten Abend. Mantis und Viper, die Po irgendwie mochten, kümmerten sich um ihn. So behandelte Mantis Po, in seinem Zimmer, mit einer Akupunktur Therapie. Und während Po seine Verzweiflung aussprach, versuchte Mantis ihm zu helfen und erklärte ihm, dass es nicht auf die Größe oder eben das Gewicht ankommt was einen wahren Krieger ausmacht. Bis Tigress reingestürtzt kommt und Po klar machte, dass der Meister ein Problem mit ihn habe. Sie erzählte die Geschichte von Tai Lung und Shifu. Noch später am Abend. Po kochte für seine Helden, die Furiosen Fünf, und erzählte ihnen eine, wohl ausgedachte, Geschichte wo er als Held darsteht. Er servierte seine gekochte Nudelsuppe und wartete die Reaktionen ab. Während alle, außer Tigress, seine Suppe genossen verschlang er seine auf einen Hieb. Bis Meister Shifu ins Zimmer kam und erklärte das Po den großen Tai Lung aufhalten müsste, da der Großmeister Oogway nicht mehr dazu fähig war. POs Angst führte dazu, dass er schreiend aus dem Zimmer rannte und einfach nur mehr fliehen wollte. Doch Meister Shifu stellte sich ihm in den Weg und Po erklärte, dass nicht mal Shifu ihm Kung Fu beibringen könne. Doch Meister Shifu, der dank Oogway nun halbwegs an Po glauben musste, gab nicht auf und befehlte den Panda zu bleiben und das Kung Fu zu erlernen. thumb|200px|Po vor einer Schüssel Klöße - angeboten von Shifu - beim Spezialtraining mit diesem.Während die Furiosen Fünf sich aufmachten um sich Tai Lung, ohne das Wissen von Meister Shifu, zu stellen, fand der Meister Po in der Küche. Er reagierte sich gerade an das dortige Mobiliar aus und stopfte alles Essbare in sich hinein. Meister Shifu erkannte die Kraft die in Po steckte, wenn er wütend war und was Essen wollte. So fand er den Glauben an Po. Er nahm ihn daraufhin mit zum Teich der heiligen Tränen und trainierte ihn. Er leehrte ihm, mithilfe von Essen, die Kung Fu Bewegungen. Nach einiger Zeit hat es Po auch geschafft und hatte endlich das Gefühl ein richtiger Krieger zu sein. Nach dem Training kamen die beiden beim Jade Palast an. Während Sie gerade in den Palast hineingingen kam Crane, mit den anderen 4 Kriegern im Gepäck, beim Palast an. Die 4, der Furiosen Fünf, wurden alle mit einem Nervenschocker, von Tai Lung, außer Gefecht gesetzt. Nun musste Shifu handeln und wollte Po seine mehr oder weniger verdiente Drachenrolle überreichen. So trafen sich alle in der Halle der Helden, beim Mondbrunnen und Meister Shifu hohlte die Drachenrolle aus dem Maul des Drachens, oberhalb des Brunnens, mithilfe einer einfachen Blütte und seinem Stab. thumb|left|200pxEr überreichte Po die Drachenrolle, jedoch hatte der Panda bereits beim Öffnen der heiligen Schrift ein Problem. So öffnete Shifu diese und Po öffnete langsam die legendäre Rolle. Er schreite auf und wollte Shifu den trostlosen Inhalt zeigen. Doch der Meister verwehrte erst, griff aber dann doch zur Rolle und erkantne, wie Po, nur eine glänzende Oberfläche ohne jede Inschriften. Meister Shifu, der leicht verzweifelte, forderte die sofortige Evakuierung des Dorfs im Tal des Friedens auf. Später im Dorf half Po, seinem Vater Mr. Ping, sein Nudelrestaurant zu evakuieren. Doch er blieb stehen, senkte den Kopf und war der Verzweiflung ebenfalls sehr nahe. Sein Vater erkannte dies und versuchte Po mit seiner Geheim-Zutat, seiner ''Geheimen-Zutaten Nudelsuppe, wieder aufzumunten. Die Geheime Zutat war nähmlich NICHTS, es war nur der Glaube der hungrigen Gäste der die Suppe zu etwas ganz besonderen machte. So begriff Po auch das Geheimnis der legendären Drachenrolle und machte sich sofort zum Jade Palast auf. Dort angekommen besiegte Tai Lung gerade Meister Shifu. Po stellte sich Tai Lung und ein großer Kampf, bis ins Dorf, folgte. Dort jedoch überwältigte Tai Lung Po und schnappte sich die heilige Rolle. Doch auch er erkannte nur die glänzende Oberfläche. Po erklärte ihm, dass nicht die Rolle sondern der Glaube an sich wichtig ist. Darauf griff Tai Lung Po an doch dieser konterte. Nun hat Po auch endlich begriffen, dass seine größte Schwäche doch seine größte Stärke ist und so konnte er Tai Lung, mithilfe seines dicken Bauches, meilenweit in die Luft befördern. Tai Lung schlug brutal auf den Boden auf und landete sogar einige Meter unter thumb|200px|Po kurz vor der Ausführung des Wuxifingergriffsder Oberfläche. Er kroch aus seinem Loch heraus und Po wendete daraufhin den legendären Wuxi Finger Griff an. Somit hat Po Tai Lung in die Geisterwelt geschossen, das Dorf und die Bewohner gerettet und Meister Shifu dazu verholfen endlich Frieden zu finden. Auch Tigress und die anderen Furiosen Fünf respektierten vortan Po. Er hat es nun endlich geschafft seinen Traum, neben den Furiosen Fünf zu kämpfen, zu verwirklichen. Kung Fu Panda HolidayKung Fu Panda Holiday auf der englischen Kung Fu Panda Wikia Die Zeit des Winter Festes kommt und Meister Shifu informiert Po, in Mr. Pings Nudelrestaurant, dass er der diesjährige Gastgeber des Festes, im Jade Palast, sei. Als Po mit dieser Nachricht zu den Furiosen Fünf kam, waren alle 5 Krieger mehr als überrascht, boten Po aber gleich Ihre Hilfe an.Doch Po lehnt die Hilfe der Fünf ab. Doch schon bald wurde Po, von den ganzen Aufgaben und Vorbereitung im Jade Palast überwältigt, zudem belastete es ihm sehr, dass er dieses Jahr nicht auf das Fest seines Vaters gehen könnte. Doch Po entwickelte einen Plan. Er feuerte alle Köche, die zum Winter Fest anwesend geswesen wären, und wollte dafür seinen Vater einstellen. Doch Mr. Ping verweigerte die bitte, auf das Fest zu kommen, mit der Begründung, dass er sich um sein Restaurant sowie um seine Kunden kümmern müsste. Später in der Küche forderte Wo Hop, ein von Po gefeuerter Koch, seine Ehre mit einem Kampf auf Leben und Tod zurück.Wo Hop griff Po mehrmals mit seinen Holzlöffel an, als ihm dies jedoch misslungen ist wollte er sich sein eigenes Leben nehmen. Doch Po verhinderte den Selbstmord Versuch des Kaninchens. Nach weiteren Katastophen, wie ein Brand in der Küche und eine geköpfte Drachen Eisstatue, verzweifelt Po und redet sich ein, dass er nun alle enttäuscht und in Stich gelassen hätte. Nachdem jedoch Wo Hop Po erklärte, dass man nicht alle Probleme mit Kung Fu lösen kann, entschloss sich der Panda Wo Hop zu helfen und die Hilfe der Furiosen Fünf in Anspruch zu nehmen. Mit der zusätzlichen Hilfe schaffte Po es auch das Winterfest zu retten. Doch später am Fest, als er neben all den großen Kung Fu Meistern saß, erkannte er, dass ihm seine eigene Tradition wichtiger war als neben all den Berühmtheiten zu sitzen. Also entschuldigte er sich bei all den Kung Fu Meistern und lief zu seinem Vater, Mr. Ping, ins Nudel Restaurant. Meister Shifu, der Pos Reaktion nicht Verstand, war darufhin sehr verärgert. Später im Geschäft, entschuldigt sich Mr. Ping bei seinen Sohn, da er auch das Gefühl hatte, dass er ihm in Stich gelassen hätte. Doch Po vergab seinen Dad und half ihm für seine Kunden zu kochen. Später kamen auch die Furiosen Fünf und die anderen Meister ins Restaurant und feierten gemeinsam mit Po und Mr. Ping. Auch Meister Shifu kam vorbei und Po erklärte seine Beweggründe. Für ihn war die Familie wichtiger und er erklärte Shifu, dass auch er nun zu seiner Familie gehörte. Nun verstand auch Meister Shifu Pos Entscheidung und war sogar stolz auf den Panda Bären. 'Kung Fu Panda 2' Kampfstil Gänzlich unerwartet wurde Po auserkoren, eine uralte Prophezeiung zu erfüllen und zusammen mit seinen Idolen, den Furiosen Fünf, bei Meister Shifu, die Kunst des Kung Fu's zu lernen. Bald zeigte sich jedoch, dass die traditionellen Kampfstile des Kung Fus zu dem fast 1,70m großen und 130 Kilo schweren Panda nicht wirklich passten. Meister Shifu erkannte, dass er sich Pos körperlichen Stärken sowie seinem stattlichen Bärenbauch und sein ausladendes Hinterteil zunutzen machen musste, um aus Po den legendären Drachkrieeger zu machen. Zuletzt Begriff Po, dass seine angeblichen Schwächen eigentlich seine größten Stärken sind und entwickelt nun seinen ganz persönlichen Kampfstil. Kleidung & Ausrüstung Po's eher leichte und normale Kleidung besteht aus einer gelben Hose gebunden mit einem rot-gelb gestreiften Gürtel. Die Hose sitzt etwas locker, denn in einigen Sequenzen im ersten Film, rutscht dem Panda oft die Hose hinunter. In Kung Fu Panda Holiday Coming Soon Synchronsprecher Jack Black, bekannt durch den Film High Fidelity und durch seine Band Tenacious D, übernahm mit Freude und Eifer die amerikanische Stimme von dem Panda Bären Po. Die deutsche Synchronstimme erfolgte durch Hape Kerkeling.In "Die Geheimnisse der Furiosen Fünf" und im deutschen Trailer von Kung Fu Panda 2 lieh ihm Sascha Rotermund seine Stimme. Wissenswertes *Eine Kombination aus 54 Systemen war von Nöten, um den feuerwerksraketenbetriebenen Stuhl perfekt in Szene zu setzen. Kung Fu Panda Fakten von HP *Die Ernährung eines Panda Bären besteht zu 99 % aus Bambus der Rest besteht aus anderen Pflanzen sowie aus Fleisch. Ein durchschnittlicher Panda Bär verspeißt bis zu 85 Pfund, dass sind etwa 38,5 Kilogramm, Bambus PRO TAG! Zudem verbringt ein Panda, an einem TAG, bis zu 16 Stunden mit Essen. *1.040.229 Konfetti Stücke regnete es, als Po, im ersten Film, von Meister Oogway zu Drachenkrieger ernannt wurde. *33.588.526 Staubpartikel flogen herum als Tai Lung, durch Pos Wampe, mit voller Wucht auf dem Boden aufschlug. *In 953.593 Stücke zerbröckelte Pos selbst-gebauter Raketen-betriebener Stuhl. *133 Akupunktur Nadeln steckte Mantis in Pos Körper. *Meister Tigress ist Pos Lieblings Kung Fu Meister, der Furiosen Fünf.Laut dem Wissenstrack auf der DVD/Blu-Ray des ersten Kung Fu Panda Films *Da Pos Vater mit Nachnamen Chen heißt, ist es wahrscheinlich, dass auch Chen als Nachnamen trägt. *In den seltenen Fällen das er einen seiner Gegner tötet sagt er immer während der End-Attacke "Skadoosh". Ob dieser Spruch eine Bedeutung hat und dessen Übersetzung sind unbekannt. Gallerie Kung-fu-panda-Po-2-desktop-wallpaper.jpg Po Drachenkrieger Wahl.png Po der Auserwählte.png Po_bricht_durch.png Po_3.jpg Po Training_1.png Po Taining_2.png Po Spagat.png Po Gummi Puppe.png Po_1.jpg Po_2.jpg PO Training.jpg Po Kanns nes Öffnen.png Po_1.png Po_2.png Po Wuxi.png Charity 1.jpg Zitate Zitate aus Kung Fu Panda Zitate aus Kung Fu Panda 2 "Koste die Niederlage!" -Po nach dem Kampf gegen Chef Wolf Lord Shen:"Wie....wie hast du das gemacht? Po:"Na ja,man muss einfach die Ellbogen gerade halten und in die Schulter locker bleiben..." -Po nach der Kampf mit Lord Shen Po:"Du musst deine Probleme aus dem Vergangenheit loslassen,den das ist alles nicht mehr wichtig.Weisst du,das einzige wichtige ist, wer du JETZT wirklich sein willst." -Po zum Lord Shen Referenzen Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Kung Fu Panda Bücher Kategorie:Kung Fu Panda Filme Kategorie:Kung Fu Panda TV Serie Kategorie:Kung Fu Panda Videospiele Kategorie:Männlich